Our nation's ability to detect, prevent and counter bioterrorism and emerging infectious diseases depends on technologies that are generated through biomedical research on disease-causing microbes and the human immune system's response to them. The National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) established the RCE Network, i.e. the Research Centers of Excellence for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases, to gain appreciation of the molecular mechanisms whereby microbial pathogens cause human disease. Acquisition of this knowledge enables the development of products designed to prevent, diagnose, and treat diseases caused by agents of bioterrorism or newly emerging pathogens (NIAID Category A-C agents). We present here the Competitive Renewal Application of the Great Lakes (Region V) RCE, abbreviated GLRCE. The GLRCE\s a consortium of research institutions in Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Minnesota, Ohio and Wisconsin. Organized by its Administrative Core at the University of Chicago, GLRCE includes all premier research institutions in this region, which are Argonne National Laboratory, Battelle Memorial Institute, Illinois State University, Indiana University, Loyola University, Mayo Clinic, Medical College of Wisconsin, Michigan State University, Notre Dame University, Northwestern University, Ohio State University, Purdue University, University of Chicago, University of Cincinnati, University of Illinois, University of Michigan, University of Minnesota, and the University of Wisconsin. In addition to research on biodefense products, the GLRCE provides a network of expertise, education and laboratory infrastructure that serves the nation during biodefense and other infectious disease emergencies. The GLRCE proposes an educational program for public health officials as well as training programs for scientific excellence at the post-doctoral and faculty level. Research and training at the GLRCE is governed by a mechanism involving ongoing review of scientific excellence and translational goals, inter-institutional advisory boards and external scientific advisory bodies. RELEVANCE: The National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) established the RCE Network, to gain appreciation of the molecular mechanisms whereby microbial pathogens cause human disease. Acquisition of this knowledge enables the development of products designed to prevent, diagnose, and treat diseases caused by agents of bioterrorism or newly emerging pathogens (NIAID Category A-C agents). STRATEGIC MANAGEMENT PLAN/ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: Strategic Plan and Management (SMP Leader, O. Schneewind) STRATEGIC MANAGEMENT PLAN DESCRIPTION: The Administrative Core of the Great Lakes Regional Center of Excellence (GLRCE) will be led by its Director, Dr. Olaf Schneewind, Co-Director, Dr Bernard Roizman and Associate Director Navneet Bhasin, PhD. The core is designed to assure financial and administrative integrity of the GLRCE and all of its 27 affiliated institutions. The purpose of the core is to maintain scientific objective and bias-free direction and coordination of the projects;enable the RCE management to identify opportunities and to attract intellectual and infrastructural resources;create an open and flexible environment to respond quickly to new developments within and outside of Region V;monitor progress of all GLRCE activities toward their goals;recruit qualified women and minorities into biodefense research;and remain responsive to the needs of all its constituencies, ranging from basic research, to medical research to first responders. The organization of the core links investigators with pharmaceutical and biotech companies, as well as federal, state and local agencies to foster translational research and promote maximal use of the core facilities. The GLRCE has defined mechanisms for monitoring and self-evaluation of its research activities, as well as identifying and responding to new opportunities. In case of a biodefense emergency, the GLRCE administrative core will rapidly realign its activities and resources to assist local and national response efforts and facilitate fluent communications with its participants and their respective communities. The committee based management scheme of the GLRCE, and its web-based collaboration tools will ensure information flow from top to bottom and vice-versa. RELEVANCE: The core is designed to assure financial and administrative integrity of the GLRCE and all of its affiliated institutions. The purpose of the core is to maintain scientific objective and bias-free direction and coordination of the projects;enable the RCE management to identify opportunities and to attract intellectual and infrastructural resources.